Candy Cane Apocalypse
by TaraJo
Summary: Harry lost the bet and is dressed in candy canes. And I mean only in candy canes... Written for the Firewhiskeyfic challenge in LiveJournal and as by the rules of the challenge, this fic is unbetaed.


**CANDY CANE APOCALYPSE**

"Oh no, sweet Merlin, no!" Harry Potter was groaning at his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, as they were spending the evening at the pub on the day of Winter Solstice, 21th December. It was the day when the Muggles had believed the Apocalypse would come, and Draco had made a bet with Harry about it. Harry had believed like most of the Muggles, that the Apocalypse would happen on 21th, but Draco had been adamant not to believe anything of that Muggle nonsense. Harry had been waiting the destruction to start at 10am, which was the first scheduled time, then at 1pm and now that the last appointment with Apocalypse had passed at 10 pm and nothing had happened, Harry realized he had lost the bet. Now he was supposed to wear a loincloth made of candy canes for the rest of the year, and only that loincloth, nothing else. Harry groaned in despair – he was doomed!

"Oh yes, I have just the right loincloth made for you, Harry," Draco snickered, "and a lots of parties to attend this year."

Harry groaned louder and buried his face in his hands. He was going to hear about this for the rest of his life!

As soon as Harry and Draco arrived home, Draco vanished all of Harry's clothes and left him standing naked in the middle of their livingroom. Then Draco disappeared to the bedroom for a second and returned with a string of red-striped candy canes in his hand. He made a show of putting it on Harry's hips, riding low, and yet it barely covered his buttocks and groin. Harry was speechless: was this all he was supposed to wear for ten days?

"There's only candy canes in it, not any cloth even resembling underpants in there. It's only one ribbon with candy! It's sticky," Harry complained.

"Don't worry, dear, I'll be happy to lick you clean every night," Draco purred seductively.

"But... but how am I supposed to go outside wearing only this?" Harry was starting to panic, and Draco's snickering didn't help the matter.

"The thing is, Potter, you lost the bet and now you have to live with it," Draco said firmly and left the room still snickering on his way out.

The next day Harry didn't budge from the safety of their home. Draco tried everything, but Harry stood his ground. He was embarrassed as hell and decided that if it was up to him, he'd not leave home for the rest of the year. Wearing that awful sticky loincloth was even worse than he had thought. Merlin, he had been so stupid and stubborn to ever accept the bet with Draco!

True to his words, Draco licked him clean every night, and for Harry, hearing Draco's delicious moans was definitely the best part of this ridiculous bet. Though, at this rate with Draco's sweet tooth and his vigorous licking, Harry was afraid that before the year was up, there would be nothing left of his loincloth.

Harry managed to avoid going out of the house for three days, but he was out of luck by Christmas Day. Ron and Hermione had helped Harry out of the Christmas dinner at the Weasleys, but Draco was more than enjoying the imminent Christmas dinner at the Malfoys, he had arranged instead. Harry tried to make every excuse he could imagine, but Draco didn't give up. Draco didn't even allow him any robes because they were Flooing to the Manor, so Harry felt really exposed when he stumbled out of the Floo in the elegant room of the Manor.

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were sitting in the drawing room waiting for Draco and his boyfriend to arrive before the dinner. Draco greeted his parents with his usual grace, but when it was Harry's turn to greet their hosts, Harry flushed deep scarlet. Narcissa was desperately trying to suppress her smile, but Lucius didn't bother to stifle anything and laughed openly at him. The evening at Malfoy's was excruciatingly long and painful for Harry, and he swore to himself not going there for a very long time after this.

Later that evening Draco licked him clean as usual, but even that didn't help improving Harry's bad mood. Draco was having too much fun for Harry's expanse and Harry decided to turn the tables soon.

The next day was the Boxing Day and Draco had decided to toss a party at their house. Draco had invited all of their friends and there would be almost everyone of their former schoolmates from Hogwarts. Harry felt quite embarrassed at the thought of wearing only his candy cane loincloth in front of their friends, but at least he was at home now and he decided that this time Draco wasn't going to be the only one of them to have some fun.

Harry tried to act as casual as ever when he mingled among their friends later that evening. It helped a lot to have some Firewhiskey shots to ease the way and before midnight he was feeling quite raucous. Draco was starting to give him long and hard looks, but Harry decided to ignore him. He was dancing wildly in the middle of the dancing crowd, his candy canes swinging along his movements revealing quite a lot of his buttocks when he moved his hips, when Harry felt a solid warm body pressing against his back and moving with him in the same rythm of the music. At first Harry thought it was Draco, but when a pair of hands started to wander on his chest, he realized the hands didn't belong to his boyfriend. Harry turned his head and saw Justin Finch-Fletchley groping him with abandon now. At the same time Harry was pressed against Blaise Zabini at the front side, so he was snugly sandwiched between two gorgeous blokes. Harry swatted Justin's hands away, but otherwise grinned and continued his dancing. Soon Harry felt a firm grip on his arm and Draco's furious face appeared into his line of vision. Draco dragged him out of the sandwich and out of the room altogether.

"What the hell are you doing, Potter?" he growled furiously.

"Dancing, what did you think?" Harry answered grinning at him.

"They were practically humping on you, you idiot! You didnt have to encourage them!" Draco huffed sulkily.

"I wasn't encouraging anyone, I was just dancing! It was you who insisted I had to wear this ridiculous skirt in the first place so it's not my fault if someone gets excited about it!" Harry couldn't hide his amusement at Draco's jealousy.

Draco had lost his partying mood and finished the evening soon after. He pouted when they cleaned after the party, and didn't even offer to lick Harry clean even though all the dancing and the heated atmosphere had made the sugar in the candy canes melt uncomfortably on Harry's skin. Harry just took the loincloth off before going to the shower and then straight to bed. Draco didn't even touch him until the morning.

Next five days Harry noticed their roles changing dramatically. When before Draco had tried to get him out of the house wearing his candy cane loincloth, now it was Draco who resisted to let him out of the house. Harry was just starting to feel a bit more comfortable with the lack of his clothes, but Draco was guarding him like a hawk now.

Draco had resumed back to his daily licking activities, but when the candy canes started to get thinner and shorter, and they didn't even cover half of Harry's "crown jewels" anymore, Draco became even more jealous of Harry. Draco started to hint that Harry could start wearing some clothes before New Year, but Harry wasn't going to give up on the challenge. He had lost the bet, hadn't he? So Draco kept him strictly at home and didn't even allow any visitors until the New Year was over.

Draco had planned to take Harry to the grand New Year Eve party at the Zabini's. After Blaise's performance with Harry at their own party, Draco wasn't keen to attend the party. Especially when Harry was almost naked with his candy canes almost disappeared now. Harry tried to convince Draco to go to the party, but Draco declined adamantly.

Surprisingly, it was New Year's Eve when Draco's sweet tooth made an appearance demanding sugar right at that moment. There were not any other sweets in the house at the moment, so Harry offered his services with his remaining candy canes, and one of his own. No need to tell that Harry and Draco never made to the New Year's Party that evening...

The End


End file.
